


I'm Not Numb, Just a Little Cold

by shippingismylife321



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Little Nightmares (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Borderline Personality Disorder, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Missing Persons, Music boxes, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingismylife321/pseuds/shippingismylife321
Summary: Frisk and Michael had gone missing freshman year after going for a walk together. No one knew what had happened to them and people were forced to move on with no evidence to show where they could be. Meanwhile, the two teenagers had been stuck in a dimension of Nightmares. After finally escaping one snowy night in New Jersey, they return back to where they had gone missing. With their families nowhere to be seen and eventually stopping at their old significant others houses, what did they miss in the time they've been gone? All of the fandoms are included, but do not follow any canonical timeline other than Little Nightmares. Frisk and Michael take the places of Six and Mono. Kakegurui characters will be in this as well. The Undertale timeline is not followed and all monsters are humans. Frisk and Chara are basically my own original characters, I just kept their names the same from the game. If you are interested in this crossover, please read!
Relationships: Chara Dreemurr/Frisk Mercy, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 3





	I'm Not Numb, Just a Little Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am back with another missing children story! I know it's been a while since I have posted and I apologize. I will update my other Be More Chill story soon, I promise. I hope you enjoy this story that I have written! There will be more to come.

Some may say that Michael and Frisk’s return was a miracle. And, well, it was. They had both disappeared in Freshman year after going for a walk in the forest. The news was devastating to their significant others. 

Neither Frisk or Michael actually knew where they were. Other than the few maps they had found that helped lead them through. Pale city had been the first place that they had been. After escaping the city, they entered The Maw. Monsters roamed these areas and the duo quickly had to learn how to survive no matter what. 

It had been two years since the two had gone missing. After defeating The Lady, they had taken a small raft back to where they hoped was home. The two had collided into some sort of invisible force at the end of the ocean. Pushing hard enough proved to get them through it. They were back on the other side of the TV screen they had been sucked into.

This brings us to where our anti-heroes are now. Sitting in the middle of a New Jersey forest, while it’s snowing.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We come back and it still isn’t warmer?!”, Frisk shouted angrily, wrapping her arms around herself. Michael sighed and put his hood over his head. “Yeah, that is disappointing. Should we at least try and head back home? See if anyone is there?”, Michael asked. Frisk nodded her head and pulled her raincoat hood over her head. 

They started their trek back to their old home. Upon arriving, they saw all of the windows were dark meaning no one was awake. There were cars in front of the house that they didn’t recognize. “Where are we supposed to go now? I didn’t actually think they were going to move.”, Frisk said wiping at her running nose from the cold. “There’s really only a few places, but I think the best would be Chara and Jeremy’s.”, Michael answered hesitantly. “Won’t that put them in a state of shock? I mean, they haven’t seen us in 2 years. They probably think we’re dead.” Frisk said. “Well, what other option do we have. I think they will be okay.” Michael said, he sounded determined. Frisk gave him a nod and they started walking back to the suburbs.

Frisk had been limping. The journey through The Maw had eventually ended in Frisk losing both her shoes and her pants. Leggings were a bitch to wear on an adventure like that. She had found some shorts and decided to just wear the raincoat full time. She had cuts and bruises all over her legs and feet. She had eventually gotten used to the pain, but the air in New Jersey was harsher than that of The Maw, so it hurt more.

The two finally reached Chara and Jeremy’s houses. The same cars still in front of the driveways. It appeared Chara and Jeremy were having a sleepover. It was honestly easier that way for them. Walking up to the door felt unreal, it had been so long. Frisk and Michael glanced at each other before Michael rang the doorbell to Chara’s house. Nothing had happened. Everyone was sleeping. Michael tried one more time before Frisk shoved him out of the way and started banging on the door.

“What are you doing?! You’re going to scare the shit out of them!” Michael hissed at Frisk. “Clearly the doorbell wasn’t even working.” Frisk snarked back. 

Just then the light in the living room turned on. Frantic whispering could be heard from inside the house. Michael facepalmed when he heard this. “What did I say?” Before Frisk could answer the door swung open and there stood Asgore, Chara’s father. He had a stick in his hands aimed at the door. “Who are you?” He said sternly, his voice close to a shout.

While getting attacked by your girlfriend’s father wasn’t an ideal welcome, Frisk had been through worse. Frisk and Michael took their hoods off and looked back up. Recognition flashed through Asgore’s eyes and he quickly put the stick down.

“I don’t believe my eyes.” He spoke, disbelief in his voice. Toriel then came rushing up to the door pushing Asgore out of the way. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she saw who was standing in the doorway. “I know this is a shock. But can we please come in, I’m freezing.” Frisk said, not waiting for an answer before shoving her way through the door. 

Sitting on the couch inside were the two people Frisk loved the most. The two people she never thought she would see again. Part of her wanted to run over and hug them, but another part of her was extremely wary of her surroundings. Instead she opted to sit next to them. 

She felt Chara’s eyes on her and when she turned to look at her she was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Chara had wrapped her arms around Frisk’s face and buried her face in her neck. Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara and hugged her back. Jeremy and Michael were doing the same thing. After about a minute or two, Chara pulled away and looked into Frisk’s eyes. 

“Where have you been?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment and tell me what you think so far. :)


End file.
